He's a Womanizer
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Sango goes out to the club with her friends, and meets Miroku. She's determined not to let him get to her, or rather in her pants, but she finds her resolve quickly fading. Written around Britney's song Womanizer.


I was at the club with my friends. We just wanted to get out, and I was in need of a good time with everything that had been going on at work. I decided not to drink since I'm not much of a drinker anyway, and someone needed to be designated driver.

A guy came up to me and asked me to dance. I knew his type. Hell, the whole club was full of his types. He just wanted to get into my pants. Ah well. I decided to let go and dance with him. He was pretty hot. Its not like I was going home with him.

He led me to the dance floor and 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears came on. Oh this was too good.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?_

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

I turned to face him, grinding with him, but looking into his eyes, making sure the intent was clear. I knew what he wanted, and I _wasn't_ going to give in.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

I turned around again and shook my ass against his stiff erection. I smirked. Its too easy to get these guys excited.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Oh he was a womanizer alright. The way he politely had asked me to dance. I smiled to myself. Boy if he thought I was one of those easy girls, he was dead wrong.

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

He spun me around and started grinding with me harder now, locking his eyes with mine. I had to admit, he was causing me to melt, but I knew better. I'm smarter than that. I won't let him get to me.

_You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer_

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer 

Heh, I sure had him crazy. The way he was looking at me was hilarious. He looked like he just had a huge orgasm and won the lottery. I couldn't supress a giggle. He must've heard it because he raised an eyebrow at me.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion_

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby 

My resolve was breaking. Damn he was hott! I couldn't deny it anymore. I wouldn't mind a nice night in the sheets with him. NO NO NO! I'm not that kind of girl. Repress yourself Sango, dammit!

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another_

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

Nope, not gonna fall for him. Just gonna dance with him tonight and go home and fall asleep on _**my own**_ bed.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

I was still facing him, grinding, when he suddenly brought his hands to my ass. A part of me wanted to protest, slap him, call him a pervert, anything! But the way his hands felt placed there....gah! I'm losing it!

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer 

Oh no, Oh no! He gave my ass a squeeze....and I liked it! Oh gods....what am I going to tell Kagome and Rin?

_Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world_

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Oh well, Kagome's probably with that guy Inuyasha she's been obsessing with, and Rin is most likely with her fiancee' Sesshomaru. Ugh, whatever.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

So many thoughts were clouding my mind and I was in a lust induced state. I couldn't help it. Screw it. I haven't had a good fuck in a while. I deserve it. And he's hott!

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer 

Out of nowhere, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, almost too eagerly. Oh man, how far away is his house?!?

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer 

My lips are still locked with his, and his hands are now roaming my body. Man, does he know how to use his hands!

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

The last notes of the song died out, and I saw him smirk as he pulled away from our kiss.

"Still think you're not going home with me tonight?"

I couldn't form a coherent thought, much less put anything into words.

"Come one sweetheart, my house is only about 3 blocks from here. And dont worry, I havent been drinking so you're safe" he said whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

The drive to his house was too long. When we got there, the moment we stepped in the house, I found myself naked within seconds on his bed. We went at it for what seemed hours in so many toe-curling positions, I couldn't count!

I woke up the next morning, still in a daze. I rolled over, to see his goregous face looking at me.

"Why hello beautiful, I'm Miroku" he said with a smile.

"I'm Sango, erm...nice to meet you."

I have a feeling about him. I think we just might hit it off....and not just in the sheets


End file.
